Compared with Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCD), which area current mainstream display technology, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have advantages such as wide viewing angle, high brightness, high contrast, low power consumption, lighter weight and thinner profile, etc., and thus become the focus for the current flat panel display technology.
An OLED display device is typically comprised of an OLED display panel and a peripheral circuit for driving the OLED display panel. The OLED display panel comprises a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines which are cross-arranged, and the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines intersect with each other to define a plurality of pixel units. The peripheral circuit comprises a source driving chip and a gate driving chip. Specifically, the gate driving chip scans a pixel unit connected to a gate line through the gate line, and the source driving chip charges and discharges a pixel unit connected to a data line through the data line.
FIG. 1 is an internal circuit diagram of a conventional source driving chip having a compensation function. The circuit comprises a digital-to-analog converter DAC, an output selection unit MUX, and an operational amplifier OP, wherein the digital-to-analog converter DAC has one terminal configured to receive a digital data voltage signal data, and the other terminal connected to a data voltage signal input terminal of the output selection unit MUX. The digital-to-analog converter DAC is configured to convert the digital data voltage signal data into an analog data voltage signal, and transfer the analog data voltage signal to the output selection unit MUX. The output selection unit MUX further has a reference voltage signal input terminal, is further connected to a selection control line and the operational amplifier OP, and is configured to output the analog data voltage signal or a reference voltage signal input from the reference voltage signal input terminal to the operational amplifier OP under the control of a selection control signal SEL input through the selection control line. The operational amplifier OP is configured to amplify the input voltage signal and then output the amplified voltage signal to a data line.
The inventors have found that there are at least the following problems in conventional solutions: both the analog data voltage signal and the reference voltage signal are amplified by the operational amplifier OP, which causes the operational amplifier OP to consume large power and generate a lot of heat, thereby resulting in that the source driving chip has excessive high temperature and a shortened lifetime.